Virus
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: Prowl doesn't show up for a meeting one day. He's caught a bad virus. Optimus Prime gets the job of taking care of him!
1. Tremble

Virus

Optimus was confused and a little worried. And he wasn't the only one. He was in a meeting and _everyone _but Prowl was there. And that was saying something, Prowl was _always _at the meetings.

He cancelled the meeting and went to find out where his tactician was. His sensors showed that the tactician was in his office.

Optimus palmed the door and stood in shock at what he saw. Prowl was slumped on the wall next to the desk, his head on his knees. Half processed energon covered the floor in front of him and he seemed to be trembling violently.

"Prowl!" He rushed forward and knelt in front of him. He reached out a hand and placed it on the mech's arm. He was warmer than normal and he only seemed half-conscious.

"Come on Prowl; let's get you to the med-bay." He picked the tactician up gently and walked quickly to the med-bay, quickly ordering the twins to clean up Prowl's office as punishment for their latest prank.

A few mechs stopped and stared in worry when they saw the state of Prowl. When they were nearly at the med-bay, Prowl started having a coughing fit, then suddenly purged on Optimus' chest plates. The leader was so concerned about the younger mech that he didn't even care.

To say that Ratchet was shocked when they entered the med-bay was an understatement. The medic immediately had Prowl lying on a berth and started scanning him.

"Well, as you can see, he's come down with some sort of virus. Bad thing is, I don't know which one, and all I know is that it's bad." Prowl was murmuring things in his barely online state, but they couldn't make it out. Then the tactician jerked to the side and purged again.

Ratchet rubbed a hand over the mech's doorwings in a comforting manner. He often told the mechs about how uncomfortable purging was; it was like being burned from the inside. Energon was just simply not meant to come back up once it was eaten. Prowl lay down again and lay there on the berth trembling.

"He needs rest Prime, and someone to take care of him. I can't before you say anything, I may be a medic but I have others to care for. Can you take care of him until he gets a bit better?"

"I'll try my best. Anything I need to do?"

"Make sure he stays on the berth, try to keep his temperature as normal as possible and if he purges try to make him drink some of this." He handed over a blue energon cube. "It'll help with the burning purging makes." Optimus subspaced the energon and picked Prowl up again, wincing at the groan of pain from the normally collected tactician.

He walked out of the door and was instantly mobbed by questions from the other mechs outside the med-bay. Jazz broke through the crowd.

"Prime, what's wrong with him?"

"He's caught some kind of virus. Ratchet didn't know what it is, only that it's bad."

"Is he gunna be okay?" Prowl shuddered at the noise and moaned quietly.

"He just needs rest. Now excuse me."

He weaved through the crowd to his office and transferred Prowl to one arm to palm the door open. He walked in and placed the doorwinged mech gently on the berth as the door shut behind him. Prowl started to mumble in his recharge again, he moaned before purging over the side of the berth again. His weak azure optics opened and stared up at the Prime.

"S-Sorry...I-I can't stop p-purging."

"It's okay Prowl, you're sick, don't worry about it just rest." Prowl lay back down on the berth, panting slightly.

"Ratchet gave me something that's supposed to help with the burning purging makes. Do you need it?"

Prowl waved his arm dismissively as a 'no' answer. The arm flopped back down to the berth lifelessly straight after. The SIC curled up in a light recharge, holding his middle in a hope to somehow lessen the pain of the virus.

The Prime sighed, walked over to the other berth and lay down, falling into recharge with a hope that the tactician would feel better soon.


	2. Pain

Prowl had been sitting at his desk, writing the reports when he'd felt a stabbing pain in his middle.

He frowned and placed a hand on his mid-section, waiting for it to pass.

When it finally did, he kept on writing the reports. He had a meeting in ten minutes and was doing them to pass the time.

The pain came back and he wrapped his arms around his mid-section. _What is going on?_

He felt a rush of nausea and jerked out of his chair, leaning over the bin as he purged. He grimaced in pain and slid to the floor by the bin.

The ache was covering his whole body now and his temperature was rising. He trembled as the pain came back stronger than before and he quietly whimpered involuntarily.

He purged again, but didn't reach the bin in time, spewing the contents of his tank all over the floor.

He lay slumped against the wall, in a half-conscious state.

_Why me? __Why am I __**always **__the one to lock up and stuff. _

He giggled at the last part of his sentence. _Stuff._ He stopped laughing and frowned. _Now I'm acting insane, great._

He groaned at the intense throbbing pain in his middle. He moved into a sitting position as rested his head on his knees.

His processor was aching now as well. He checked his chronometer and cursed silently.

_Slag, missed the meeting. _Then he grinned almost maniacally.

_Ah well, screw em'. It's only a meeting.__ What are they going to do, offline me?_ He thought with a demented laugh before He coughed and purged again.

He groaned at the painful burning sensation in his throat before purging again. He rested his head on his knees once more, panting heavily as his systems struggled to deal with his overheating circuits.

Thanks to his state of semi consciousness, He barely heard his door open.

"Prowl!" _Is that Optimus? _He was trembling violently now. "Come on Prowl; let's get you to the med-bay."

He felt strong arms pick him up and he groaned in pain at the movement.

Amazingly strong arms carried him as He was rushed through the hallways towards the med-bay. He saw shocked and concerned on the faces of the other bots as they passed.

_Hah, I made __**them **__panic for once..._

He started coughing uncontrollably before he violently purged all over Optimus.

_Well...that'll be awkward later._

They got into the med-bay and he was quickly placed on a berth. He started squirming slightly as the scanner sent a strange tingling sensation through his frame.

"Well, as you can see, he's contracted some type of unknown virus. Bad thing is, I don't know which one, and all I know is that it's bad."

"Well…..d-duh, even I…k-knew that. And I'm only….h-half c-conscious." He murmured. He jerked to the side as he purged again. He felt Ratchet rubbing his doorwings gently and leaned them into the soothing caress.

The tactician rolled back onto the berth, still trembling violently. The burning sensation in his throat was becoming really painful now. But he wasn't about to admit it.

"He needs rest Prime, and someone to take care of him. And before you ask, I can't do it. I may be a medic, but I have others to care for. Can you take care of him until he gets a bit better?"

_Yeah right. He just can't stand me. Either that or he's lazy._ He thought with a soft demented giggle, before he fell silent once more.

"I'll try my best. Anything I need to do?"

"Make sure he stays on the berth, try to keep his temperature as normal as possible and if he purges try to make him drink some of this." Prowl onlined an optic long enough to catch sight of a strange blue energon cube.

_Oh joy. Medication. Wow, this illness is __**really **__making me crazy._

"It'll help with the burning that purging causes."

_What do you want, a cookie? Go back to cleaning your __torture implements__ of doom._

He groaned in pain as he felt Optimus pick him up again.

He heard the door swish open and then his audios were assaulted with noise. His doorwings trembled at the agonizing level of noise. Everything was hyper-sensitive because of the virus.

"Prime, what's wrong with him?" _Jazz._

"He's caught some kind of virus. Ratchet didn't know what it is, only that it's bad." _Well he __**does **__know something then Sherlock._

"Is he gunna be okay?" Prowl shuddered as the noise got slightly louder. _They just don't have the ability to be quiet do they…._

"He just needs rest. Now excuse me." Optimus weaved through the crowd and walked into his quarters.

Prowl felt as hot as fire.

"I-I…f-fraggin' h-hate…..v-viruses." Prowl moaned and purged over the side of the berth.

He onlined his optics and focused them on his commander.

"S-Sorry...I-I can't stop p-purging."

"It's okay Prowl, you're sick, don't worry about it, just rest." Prowl lay back down on the berth, panting slightly, and feeling as weak as a helpless sparkling.

"Ratchet gave me something that's supposed to help with the burning that purging causes. Do you need it?"

Prowl weakly waved his arm dismissively as a 'no' answer. His arm flopped back down to the berth lifelessly straight after. The SIC curled up in a light recharge, holding his middle in a hope to somehow lessen the pain of the virus.

He heard Optimus lie down on the other berth and sighed.

This virus sucked.


	3. Burn

Prowl woke up again a few hours later. At first he couldn't tell why. Then he felt it.

The heat that was crawling all over him, it was boiling.

He felt so unbearably hot. His middle throbbed again and he curled up, whimpering in pain.

_What the frag is happening? _He thought, moaning weakly as the pain got worse.

"Prowl?"

"O-Optim-." Prowl broke off as he was hit by another wave of pain.

Optimus stood up, walked over and placed a hand on the tactician's doorwing. He pulled back with a hiss when he felt the heat.

_Jeez, this virus is worse than we thought._

Prowl gasped and flipped over onto his back, back arching up in pain. He let out a strange, strangled noise before convulsing.

"Prowl!" Optimus commed Ratchet.

: _Ratchet here, what is it Prime? :_

_: Prowl's having a seizure and he's hot as fire. :_

_: Slag! Hold him down! I'll be there as soon as I can! :_

Optimus stepped forward, tightly grasped Prowl by his upper arms and pinned them to the berth. Prowl let out a strangled cry and jerked upwards.

"Ratchet coming Prowl, just hang on." Ratchet burst through the door. He stopped momentarily when he saw Prowl and then ran forward.

He touched Prowl's doorwing and cursed.

"The Virus is making his temperature rise like the pit." He jabbed a sedative into Prowl's neck and he stopped convulsing, his optics dimming.

"Prime, can you carry him to the med-bay for me?" Ratchet asked. Prime picked Prowl up and followed the medic to the med-bay.

"Prime, how is he?" Jazz asked as he passes.

"Not good. He's heating up." Jazz paused before turning and following them.

"How are you gunna make him cool down?"

"I don't know Jazz. This virus is new. I've never seen anything like this." Jazz's optics widened.

"New? Then it could be...fatal?"

"Maybe, I don't know!"

My next update might take a while cuz I'm not going on here for a while. Sorry. I might start updating my fics on Barri-cade, my deviantart account. So keep an eye out for my chapters in that profile. =]


	4. Link

They small group burst into the med-bay.

Optimus placed Prowl on the berth and stepped back. He hated seeing Prowl like this.

He always looked so strong, reliable, cool and collected. Now he looked, ill, helpless even.

For some reason Prime just felt the sudden urge to sweep him up into his arms and do whatever he could to protect him.

Ratchet cursed as he ran scans.

"His spark is failing!"

Optimus and Jazz froze in shock.

Prowl was dying.

Ratchet opened the mech's spark chamber and they stared in dismay at the weak spark.

The pulsing blue was fading and the spark was almost transparent now.

"Can you help him?" Ratchet paused before punching the wall.

"Not that I can see. But I am not giving up! Prowl wouldn't if it were us and damn myself to the pit if I give up on him now!" Ratchet whirled around.

"I can't help him. But you two can!"

Optimus and Jazz looked at each other.

"What can we do Ratch'." Jazz asked, eager to help him friend. Optimus felt just as determined.

"You'er not going to like it."

"Just tell us Ratchet."

"You can save him...if...you bond with him..." Optimus and Jazz stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"The extra energy and the bond will save him. It won't completely improve his illness but It'll stop him from...dying."

"Why both of us?" Optimus asked, confused.

"Only the combined energy is enough. If you don't do it now he'll die! I'll be in my office if you need me."

Ratchet rebooted Prowl and walked into the other room.

Prowl jerked online and whimpered in pain, curling up on his side and clasping his arms around his chest.

He was trembling so violently they could hear the noise of his body rattling against the berth.

Prowl was only half-concious, but it was enough to bond.

Optimus and Jazz climbed onto the berth, carefully moving Prowl between they and opening his spark chamber gently.

His fading spark was pulsing erratically.

They joined their sparks and cried out.

*&^%$£"!

Prowl barely knew what was going on.

He had felt like he was on fire and was in pain. And then he was unconscious.

When he on-lined he could hear voices, but couldn't make out the words.

The pain, even worse now, had throbbed through his chest and tanks like he had been shot.

No, worse than shot.

He was dying. Slowly and painfully. The virus eating away at his spark.

Then he had felt another heat.

But this one wasn't painful.

Then he had off-lined again.

He felt achy and ill like before. But not like he was dying.

He tried to move but felt himself trapped between something.

'It's okay Prowler. It's just me and Optimus.'

'You're okay Prowl.'

Prowl had almost jumped through the roof.

Optimus and Jazz were bonded to him?

'That was what the heat was.' He realised.

'That's right Prowl.' Optimus said.

'Great. No free thoughts not...' Prowl said through he bond. Two chuckles answered him.

'How do you feel Prowler?'

'...Sore...ill...warmer than usual. Basically the same as the past two days.'

'You've been ill Prowl. You need to rest.' Optimus said gently through the bond. His and Jazz'd love flowed through the connection.

Prowl curled up and gave a small smile as he felt the bodies lying either side of him.

He never would have dreamed this. But now, it just felt so...so...

Right.

I HAVE TRANSFERRED TO DEVIANTART! LOOK FOR BARRI-CADE ON THERE! SOME OF MY UPDATES SHALL BE ON THERE SO CHECK OT MY NEW 100 FIC CHALLENGE!


End file.
